


My Little Tease

by IcePrincesChan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bar, M/M, Sexy dance, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 19:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcePrincesChan/pseuds/IcePrincesChan
Summary: He could see it clearly in the middle of the moving bodies, the way he swayed his hips with the rythm, how he would bend down almost touching the ground before dragging his body up again.Slowly. Painfully slowly.His back arched and his mouth slightly open. His eyes half-lidded and his hair wild. Untamed. Just like the spirit inhibiting that sinfully exotic body.





	My Little Tease

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NegativePersonality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegativePersonality/gifts), [MarchWindsAprilShowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchWindsAprilShowers/gifts).



The place was crowded, but they managed to secure themselves a decent table at the back of the bar.  
The dance floor was in clear view despite their obscured position; and Luffy allowed himself to sweep a look around them, taking in the sights and smells that saturated the tight space. 

Limbs touching limbs, bodies joining bodies, and hands sneaking down. Feeling. Sensing. Arousing.

This wasn't their usual place, but the mood struck and they found themselves here anyway.

He pulled his eyes from the occupants of the other tables to land them on the dance floor...  
The beat was strong, sharp, and sexy, making his heart hummer behind his ribcage and the blood surge in his veins. Boiling.  
Not that the sight in front of him wasn't a major stimulator to his body's reaction. And it wouldn't be the first time, either...

He could see it clearly in the middle of the moving bodies, the way he swayed his hips with the rythm, how he would bend down almost touching the ground before dragging his body up again. Slowly. Painfully slowly. His back arched and his mouth slightly open. His eyes half-lidded and his hair wild. Untamed. Just like the spirit inhibiting that sinfully exotic body. He would run his fingers through his curls and lift them up. Kinky strands falling out of his loose grip as he pushed his hands over his head, hips still swaying deliciously to the beat. Round ass teasing behind tight leather pants.

Men and women alike would hover close to him, raking his body with their hungry eyes, before one would take it to the next step and approach him... 

He would part his legs a bit more, letting his hair fall back over his shoulders again before bending down slightly, ass pushed back teasingly, still wiggling, as he run his fingers along the inside of his thighs, sensually. 

Whomever came to seek him would get closer, thinking the invitation was meant for them. Usopp would turn his head to the side, where the tables were situated, a playfully innocent smile tagging at his lips, bright eyes bathing in mischief, burning with insated hunger capturing his, while his hands still played hide and seek in his black leather pants. He would wink, just one time, and Luffy would be on his feet marching down the hard floor to claim his prize for the night...

And nothing would be in his mind along the journey but one mantra...

He is mine.

All mine.


End file.
